


A Great Surprise

by fulcrumania



Series: Sweet and Sour - Kisses by the Mile [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that she did to him, Mikhail would always try to brighten her day in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series based on this [writing meme](http://rarecrepe.tumblr.com/post/107529725476/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship)!
> 
>  **21)** A Kiss with a Fist

Zero would always be a temperamental person, Mikhail knew that much. Even as a dragon, it still kind of hurt whenever she thwacked him— or worse, stabbed him in the head, especially if she was feeling particularly moody. Yet, for all that she did to him, Mikhail would always try to brighten her day in any way he can.

Hence, it was how the dragon found himself alone, hidden behind a rocky ledge on the outskirts of a huge field that was near the mountains. He had messed up big time the other day, and naturally, Zero wouldn’t have any of that today, so he was told to stay put while she and the other Disciples went out nearby to get more rations.

‘ _Huh, what should I do…_ ’ Mikhail thought, as he sat with his head tucked between his wings while he swung his tail idly, and tried to brainstorm ways to make Zero happy. Surprise them with food he’d gotten on his own? Nah, it was scarce here, and he was pretty sure she’d scold him for disobeying again, so that was out of the question. What if he did a little song-and-dance? Well, then again, Zero would tell him to shut up before she shanked him on the start of his 3rd verse. Plus, he didn’t know how to dance and he’d probably squish her in the process, which he definitely didn’t want! Oh oh, how about getting her some flowers- wait, that would just make her even more mad…

Mikhail hummed and wracked through his brain for quite a while, before a delighted shout caught his attention. He turned his head towards the source of the sound- a child out in the field with their dog, and then promptly forgot whatever he was thinking about to watch them instead.

What a cute sight, he thought to himself, to see the child and dog playing together. It reminded him of the times Zero played with him, though it was more of the rough-housing kind.

The dragon had gotten so distracted by them that it wasn’t until the dog licked the kid’s cheek that he remembered his prior objective. Of course, why didn’t he think of it before? The answer had been right in front of him the whole time!

Mikhail spent the rest of the time humming and swinging his tail happily, barely containing his anticipation and excitement. Once Zero and the others returned (with not a lot of food in tow), his face immediately lit up.

“Welcome back, Zero!” he said with glee, and moved in to give her a huge lick to her cheek- or rather, her entire face.

In that moment, the world seemed to freeze over as silence descended upon the group. The Disciples looked on in shock, yet made no move to do anything. And Zero? She was rendered speechless, all while her outfit and the rest of her body became stained by the now-dripping saliva.

…huh. She’s not yelling she would be, the dragon thought, and puffed out his chest as he sported a huge grin on his face. MISSION SUCCESS.

“…you…” the white-haired girl murmured.

Mikhail tilted his head slightly. “Eh? Did you say something, Zero?”, he asked, and leaned in close to listen to her better.

Zero replied back— by socking him in his snout.

The dragon yelped as he stumbled backwards, holding the tips of his wings against the place where her fist landed. “Ow, ow, ow!! Zero, why?!”

“Why?! You damn well know why!” the white-haired girl snarled, “What the fuck were you thinking? I’ve told you so many times that I hate being dirty, and now I’ll be smelling just like you-”

She paused for a bit to hold back the vomit that was coming up from the back of her throat.

“Ugh…! Damn it, we’re going now, so don’t get your disgusting slobber all over me again. You got that, moron?”, Zero said, while she shook her arms to get any excess saliva off of her.

Mikhail groaned, still feeling his snout throb in pain, though he nodded and smiled in return. Well, at least she didn’t tell him to stay behind again…maybe that kiss did something after all.


End file.
